supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Asian Trap
Tellyznphonezfor made this episode to rip off "The Leprechaun Trap" on October 20, 2014. Transcript Tellyznphonezfor: "Sup, b****es? Zis is Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly! Ze Asian pieces of s**t are coming and the threat level is going from pink to black!" (The screen shows the Threat Level with these words in order from bottom to top: Clean (green), elevated (yellow), high (red), severe (pink), Asian!!! (black). Asian!!! on the Threat Level dings and flashes.) Tellyznphonezfor: "Therefore, if you hate f***ing Asians, you need The Asian Trap!" (Toshio Samo arrives, sees an arrow that says "To Tellyznphonezfor" in both Japanese and English, follows it, goes to the kitchen, sees the same arrow, follows it, and eventually gets slapped by a huge robot hand) Voice: "SPEAK ZENGLISH!" (Toshio gets out his katana, but then puts it back) Tellyznphonezfor: "As soon as you order in the next six hours, you get two robot hands free, and in the next two hours, 10 traps total!" (Toshio gets out his machine gun, however another robot hand steals it) Toshio: (Translation: "Hey! Give it back!") Voice: "SPEAK ZENGLISH!" Tellyznphonezfor: "Order in the next 15 minutes, you'll get 40 total traps free! And that's far from all! Order in the next 12 hours and you'll receive a conveyor belt for each trap you receive! Every conveyor belt is made of 100% fireproof AND waterproof crystal forged by surly elves in the belly of a live volcano!" tries to set the belt on fire, but no effect Toshio: (Translation: "Then water will attack it!") tries to destroy the belt with water, but still no effect Toshio: (Translation: "F**K YOU!") eventually gets hit by the robot hand Tellyznphonezfor: "Also, the conveyor belts you get will be magnets!" tries to get out of the conveyor belt, but fails and gets hit by the robot hand Tellyznphonezfor: "Don't want your friends to suffer it? That's why there's a switch to activate it!" arrives and goes on the conveyor belt Monique: "What is this for?" Tellyznphonezfor: "Far from all! Order in the next 12 hours for an Asian elevator!" Toshio: (Translation: "This seems cool! Let's go!") goes to the elevator in the basement, enters the rooftop within a second, stops at 75 feet above the house, moves 400 feet from the house within 8 seconds, and drops Toshio near a lake within 2 seconds Tellyznphonezfor: "Order in the next hour and you can have as many elevators as you want for free! That's right, FREE!" Toshio: (Translation: "They're everywhere!") Tellyznphonezfor: "Also, order in the next two hours and the elevators you get will tell positive fortunes!" Toshio: (Translation: "OK!") (steps in the elevator) Tellyznphonezfor: "Order in the next two hours and you'll get a decoy of me! Order in the next hour and a half and you'll get as many as you want FREE!" (Toshio punches the decoy) Toshio: (Translation: "Yes! I win! You lose!") Tellyznphonezfor: "Not quite!" Toshio: (Translation: "F**K YOU!") Tellyznphonezfor: "And if you order in the next two hours, you'll get invisible punches absolutely free!" Toshio: (Translation: "Where is he?") (A huge robot hand hysterically punches Toshio) Tellyznphonezfor: (off-screen) "Order your very own trap today for four easy payments of $9.99! Order in the next 15 minutes and it's all free! Not available in Asia!" Tosahio: (translation: Don't believe him! It is all a scam! He is lying!!!!)